In your Hands
by darkninja5
Summary: ok, my first ever fanfic, i just wanted to try it, that and it was kind of an assignment i had to do.....but anyways, i own Allison, and Chalice, but Mark Callaway, Steve Williams and Glen Jacobs own themselves. I don't go much into detail character wise,


_ The sun was setting in the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful orange glow as two kids, a boy and a girl, sat side by side watching it's descent. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither not wanting the moment to end just yet, for if it did, they would have to face the reality of the situation they were currently in. _

_ "Mark?" the young girl whispered as if afraid the moment would be ruined from just that one word. _

_ "Ya?" the boy named Mark replied. He turned to look at her with a concerned look on his face, "You ok Allison? Is something wrong?" _

_ "Yes there is Mark, this whole situation is wrong," she stated firmly, a hint of anger emerging in her voice. She had a right to be angry, considering the predicament her parents had left them in. _

_ Mark sighed and hung his head, feelings of sadness and helplessness washing over him, "I know, but there's nothing we can do. We can't help it if your dad got a job in Connecticut." _

_ Allison, on the brink of tears, gave a slight nod, not trusting her voice, afraid she would break down in tears if she so much as talked. Mark heard her sniffle and saw tears at the corners of her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, comforting his best friend the best way he could. He held her for what seemed like hours, but in truth, were only minutes. A voice in the distance broke the silence that washed over them. They pulled apart slowly, both not wanting to let go, but knew they would have to sooner or later. _

_ Looking behind them, they saw Allison's mother calling to them from the other side of the ranch. _

_ "Looks like I have to go," Allison whispered with a sniffle. She averted her eyes from her mother and looked to the person sitting next to her. _

_ "Allison…please don't cry, we'll see each other again," Mark pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion. Mark was a tough seven year old, but even he couldn't deny the overwhelming sadness that came with the thought of his friend leaving. Mark pulled her into one last hug and whispered comforting things in her ear, trying to regain control of his emotions. _

_ Allison returned the hug and made him promise her that they'll meet again. In response to her request, he handed her a locket that he'd bought for her. He told her that as long as she wore it, he'd always be with her in her memories until they were to meet again. With one last goodbye, Allison was off, neither not realizing how long it would be until they came face to face once again._

* * *

_21 years later…_

Allison Cooper shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and get control of the sadness that suddenly came over her. _"It's been over 20 years, why am I thinking of this now?" _she wondered. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed back into the building that her and her friend, Chalice Williams, owned.

They've known each other for years, meeting in high school and becoming inseparable ever since. Now, after years of hard work, they are both proud to say that their business was becoming a success. Allison and Chalice are partners in a dating service business.She found her friend standing behind the front desk, talking to three people. She walked towards them when Chalice noticed her standing there and called her to come over. When Allison looked up, she noticed a rather tall man standing behind the other two that walked in. She stopped in her tracks and fingered her necklace instinctively, not believing her eyes.

Allison was pulled from her thoughts when the shorter of the three men came towards her and said hello. She averted her eyes from the tall figure in the back and focused on the man in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Steve, Chalice's brother.

"Steve! I can't believe it's you! How have you been?" she asked. Chalice smiled at her friend and returned to talking to the third man in the group. He too was fairly tall, all of the men having a muscular build and a presence around them that demanded respect.

"I've been fine darlin', but I need yer help," Steve replied, his Texas accent coming through.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he did this time. Steve saw the look she was giving him and laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything, but I do need your help. You see, my friend over there," Steve pointed to the man in the back "well, he needs to find date."

Allison was about to ask a question when Chalice and the man she was talking to came over. She was introduced to him and found out his name was Glenn Jacobs and that the man in the back was named Mark. When she heard that she wondered if her suspicions were true. She pushed that thought aside and turned to look at the three people surrounding her.

"Mark over there lost a bet," Chalice said to her friend, laughing at the situation.

"What?" Allison asked confused, looking to her friend, then to Steve, then to Glenn, and back to her friend.

"My brother over there lost a bet. Now he has to go on a blind date and Steve over here said that you guys could help us," Glenn explained. Allison looked passed the two men, now staring at Mark. He looked downright bored, but angry, probably with his so called friends for dragging him here.

Allison looked back at the people in front of her and led them to the back, with Mark reluctantly trailing behind.

He'd been watching the girl named Allison with curiosity, feeling as if he'd seen her somewhere before. He didn't press any questions though, instead he kept his thoughts to himself. He saw his brother and Steve walk to the back with the two girls and followed with a sigh.

* * *

_3 months later…_

Mark was in his hotel room, sitting on his bed thinking about the last three months. Three months, it's been three months since he'd seen that girl who helped his brother and friend, but all he could think about recently was Allison. Even as he dated Stacy Thomas, the woman that he went out on a blind date three months ago, his thoughts would wander off and he would begin to think about Allison.

He was jarred from his thoughts when his hotel door opened and his brother walked in. They were here on business for the company they worked for. Mark looked over towards Glenn and raised an eyebrow when he started packing his suitcase.

"What are you doing," he asked his "brother" who was busy folding t-shirts.

"The boss gave us a few months off now that we're done with business here. Steve talked to his sister and she invited us to stay in her and Allison's house that they share. Apparently it's pretty big, but I'm not surprised considering how well their business is going," Glenn explained as he packed the rest of his belongings. He looked to Mark and told him to pack, they were leaving in a few minutes. The house was a couple hours away since they were already in Connecticut for business.

Mark nodded and began packing, not in the mood to argue, he had enough of that earlier that day. He remembered Stacy, his now ex-girlfriend.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Mark walked through the lobby, his mind on one thing, his bed. He was tired from a long day's work and all he wanted to do was lie on his bed and sleep. As he was walking towards the elevator, he spotted a familiar figure in the hotel bar. _

_Mark's eyes narrowed as he realized who it was, Stacy. "WHAT IN THE-" he yelled, not even finishing his sentence, too angry to do so. He walked over, anger coursing through every vein in his body. His eyes, emerald green in color, were shooting flames out of anger. Stacy, his supposed girl friend was sitting in another man's lap, kissing him like they were the only ones there. Mark cleared his throat and glared as Stacy turned to him, shock evident on her face. _

_"Care to explain Stacy?" Mark asked in a calm, angry tone. His eyes narrowed as Stacy began to fumble for words. Instead of waiting for an answer, he held up his hand and shook his head. "Ya know what, ya can forget it. Ya know why?" he asked her. Stacy shook her head, the man that had her in his lap looked very uncomfortable as the scene played before his very eyes. _

_"Because I'm done, I'm not dealing with you anymore, we're through and you best understand that," Mark said through clenched teeth. Seething, he walked to the elevator and up to his room._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Before Mark knew it, he was standing in front of a white, 2-story house. It wasn't small by any means, and it looked inviting, better than any hotel room hands down. He looked over at Steve, who was knocking at the door, wondering what was going to happen next.

The door opened and out came Chalice. She greeted her brother with a hug and waved Mark and Glenn over. They picked up their bags and walked towards the entrance where Chalice was waiting.

"Come on in guys, make yourselves home. Allison is in the kitchen preparing a late lunch," Chalice said as she moved aside to let the guys in.

Mark nodded and stepped through the door, taking in the structure and furniture of the house. It had a cozy feel to it, a little girly for his taste, but there were two women living here. After being showed to their rooms, they spent the rest of the day catching up and getting to know one another.

Allison kept stealing glances at Mark, disappointed that he still had not recognized her. She would give him a couple more days to see if he could figure it out, wanting to have him remember her on his own.

A week passed, things were interesting to say the least, although it wasn't hard to believe considering how Steve and Glenn were. Mark would join in on the fun every now and then, but he mostly kept to his thoughts, still curious as to why Allison seemed so familiar.

One night, while Allison and Chalice were making dinner, Steve walked in and accidentally spilled his water on Allison's shirt.

"Oops," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "sorry Allison."

"It's ok Steve, I had a shower already, but thanks anyways," Allison replied with a smile. She took off her soaked shirt, glad she wore a tank top under it, which didn't get as wet. At that time, Mark and Glenn walked in, Mark seeing the necklace hanging around Allison's neck that was previously hidden by her shirt.

He looked at it curiously, titling his head to the side. His eyes widened in realization, feeling ashamed at himself for not realizing it sooner. He recovered from the initial shock, and took a seat at the table. They ate dinner talking about random things every now and then. Mark didn't say much, too focused on trying to figure out how he could approach Allison.

After dinner, Allison was out back sitting on the porch, watching the sunset. She felt a presence behind her and turned around, surprised to see who was standing there. She cleared her throat and returned to staring at the sight before her.

Mark lowered his frame next to hers and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Allison shook her head no and briefly turned to him, wondering what was up. She had a feeling he wasn't here to just watch the sunset, but didn't voice her questions.

"Déjà vu huh?" Mark stated, not looking to her, keeping his eyes fixated on the descending sun.

"W-what?" Allison struggled to answer, shocked at what he said. She told herself to not get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but feel hopeful none-the-less. She risked a glance at him, meeting his eyes as he turned his head.

He nodded to the sunset and said, "Isn't this how our last meeting was? Me sitting by you, us watching the very same scene we see now?"

Allison looked shocked, but a smile began to creep on her face, tears glistening in her eyes. Instead of answering his questions, she launched herself at him, hugging him with all the strength she could muster. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Mark closed his eyes, returning her hug with just as much emotion.

He heard her take in a shaky breath and pulled back to look at her. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, "Shh, it's ok, I'm here now, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that my long lost friend was here with me."

"It's ok Mark, it's been 21 years, I don't blame your for not recognizing me, but I'm glad you did. I missed you," she responded as she buried her face in his chest, afraid he would disappear if she let go. Mark, fearing the same thing, was content with just holding her.

"Mark?" Allison whispered.

"Ya?" Mark asked just as quietly.

"I-I love you…" Allison admitted with a shaky breath, afraid of his reaction. She felt him stiffen, and then heard him release a sigh. She looked up to his face, waiting to hear what he had to say. She had placed her heart in his hands and now she was just waiting to see what he would do with it, hoping with all her might that he didn't drop it.

"Allison…" Mark hesitantly replied. He wasn't sure what to say, but as he closed his eyes, and remembered all the good and bad times they shared, even if they were only little kids then, he realized he was being foolish in denying it much longer. He loved this girl to death, and he regretted that it took him such a long time to realize it.

He looked down and stared into her eyes, replying in a low whisper, "I love you too." Relief washed over her face as the tears came once again. She scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest, happiness flooding throughout her being.

"You have my heart in your hands now Mark, so please don't drop it," Allison said.

"And you have mine," Mark replied, kissing the top of her head.

**_The End_**


End file.
